Perfection
by aorinappollo
Summary: A gift for TheScoundrelCookie. AU Oneshot, in which Eliphas is a perfectionist father, Ena's a super caring mom, and Astral's their only son. "Enough is Enough! Not everything can be perfect! Let him be, Eliphas! He can't always be getting good grades or studying! He needs friends too!"


**Um, it's a present for TheScoundrelCookie. I don't own Zexal.**

* * *

><p>Eliphas' eye twitched when he noticed Astral was wearing a white shirt, blue shorts, a white cap with blue star patterns, and blue slippers. His son smiled at him and his wife, Ena, before heading towards the door.<p>

"Yuma and the rest has invited me to play." He cheerfully said. "I shall do my homework and project later. I may come home late though."

Ena returned her son's smile. "Have fun, sweetie! Be careful, alright?" Astral nodded, and ran outside, where some of his many friends were awaiting him. They were.. Rei, Kotori, and Takashi, as Ena remembered. They were going to Yuma's to play, and Yuma invited all of his friends.

It was quite nice to see the little six year old be his age once in awhile. He was always quiet and studious, so he was probably a "nerd", as many would say.

Eliphas annoyingly huffed, before sitting on the sofa at the family room. Ena shot a glare at him after she noticed her son didn't forget something. She didn't want him to see her and his dad fight at all..

Ena slammed her fists on the table. "Enough is enough! Not everything can be perfect! Let him be, Eliphas! He can't always be getting good grades or studying! He needs friends too!" She yelled. "Yes, his grades have gotten a bit lower in the past month, but.. have you not noticed he has became slightly happier?! Huh?!"

Eliphas didn't respond, but he shot a glare at his wife. After a minute or two, he responded. "You know we need perfection. Our company's reputation depends on it. If Astral will be taking over the company, he needs to learn that his future's more important than socializing."

"I guess that's the reason only your parents, your adoptive brother, my only friend, Droite and my family are the only people that came to our wedding?!" Ena angrily shouted. "I used to be like you! After Droite had pointed out the reason I couldn't get friends in the first place, I realized that perfection is a poison to us humans! It ruins our lives! Can you not see that?!"

Eliphas stood up. "Do you want our son to cause chaos at the company when he gets older?! He'll get a hold of the company once he's nineteen, so the first thing I want to make sure is that he's responsible! I can't have an idiotic son who only knows how to kick soccer balls run a company!" He growled.

Ena snapped.

It took her a moment to realize she had slapped her husband.

"How dare you.. our son is just like everyone! He's special in his own way, and I don't want your 'perfection' crap getting in the way of his social life!"

"Stop it! Both of you!"

The couple had turned around and saw their son, plus his three friends, standing at the doorway. The mismatched eyed boy was tearing up, his cap attempting to block his eyes.

Ena suddenly felt shocked, and angry at herself. She.. made a vow! A vow to make Astral as happy as possible, as a mother!

Eliphas seemed to have regretted what he just said, because Astral's tears were literally representing Niagra falls at the moment.

"I.. can't play with you guys today.. tell Yuma, okay?" Astral told Rei. Rei gave a soft smile before nodding. Kotori and Takashi hesitated, but agreed to leave the family be.

Once Astral's playmates were gone, the little boy stared at the floor. "I'm sorry.. I'll study harder.." He sniffled.

Ena hugged her son tightly, rubbing his back. "Ssshh.. It's okay. Don't push yourself too much, after all, you're still a child."

"B-But.. I'm a heir to the company.."

Ena just wanted to punch herself and Eliphas once Astral started sniveling more. Instead, she pat his blue hair. "Even so. You still deserve to act like a child."

Astral nodded. "I.. shall be doing my homework now."

"Do you want me to bring you some snacks?"

Astral nodded, as he ran to his room. Ena once again glared at her husband, but decided not to yell again. She didn't want to make her son more upset than he already was.

She huffed at him, before heading to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoop. Sadness. Ah-ha.<strong>

**Hope you like it!~**


End file.
